


Billie and critter do things

by Critter_walker080



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bodyguard, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punching, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Critter_walker080/pseuds/Critter_walker080
Summary: This is like a self insert bc I’m to lazy to make a comic, check out my tumblrBobazeno05I do art and tiny comics of this self insert on there.But in this story each chapter is an episode so ya episodes are added every other day :p





	Billie and critter do things

Eeef walked through her house very fast. Not running, not skipping, just speed walking. She was so excited about the next season of her favorite TV show coming out today. She checked the time again. 5:08 PM. At six the season was coming out on a streaming service, but she knew that a totally legal web would have it. She was getting impatient, but mid thought her phone let out a notification. She opened her phone and saw her client Billie needed her to protect her while she went to the mall. Eeef was a simple bodyguard for a tiny lab mouse named Billie, she had been a bodyguard for Billie for awhile so she knew that she took forever at the mall. ( Jesus...better get a big fat check this week! ) Eeef thought to herself. She quickly ran to her room and searched for her socks. While she was pulling on the socks she looked at the time, 5:10 PM. 50 minutes... just 50 minutes till it comes out. She went faster with the speed of getting ready and before she knew it she was out the door and running to acme labs to pick up Billie.

She stopped at her location breathing heavily. She walked into the building and to Billies cage. She bent down to Billies level. “ I’m here are you ready to go :/ ?” She asked looking at the light blue mouse. “ Oh yeah of course! Now let’s go we don’t have much time to lose.” Billie said while unlocking the cage door with a paper clip. Eeef put her hand out and Billie hopped onto her palm. The mall wasn’t far so Eeef didn’t rush like she did to the lab, although she could be saving more time. Eeef checked the time from her phone again, 5:26 PM.

“Eeep :0!!” Eeef let out while stopping suddenly letting Billie stumble on her hand. “ ack! Hey what are you doing the malls just down the block!” Billie shouted at Eeef. “Oh it’s just I have a friend who... just told me she got a boyfriend! :)” Eeef lied while starting to walk Normally again. “Better be a long relationship because I could of fell...” Billie mumbled. Once they were at the mall Eeef walked around with Billie waiting for something to catch the rodents eye. “ oh oh! Over there! The lush shop!” Billie hopped excitedly waiting for Eeef to walk over to the tiny bath Bomb shop. Billie looked around amazed at all the wonderful bath products. She picked out a couple of bath bombs and Eeef walked to the cashier and placed the bath bombs on the counter. Billie took some money from her purse and paid for the bath bombs. While they were walking out of the store a man stopped Eeef by placing a hand on her shoulder...

Eeef got into defense mode and shot her head behind her. She was ready to beat the living heck out of someone. “ Hey kid nice pet ya got there, what’s there name?” The taller skinny man asked calmly. “ uh nothing! :D I mean I never named it! K gotta go byeeeee! :]!” Eeef said while walking backwards away from the man. She started running away facing forward. But she stopped very quickly realizing something. “Wheres Billie? D:???” 

She looked around the floor, she shot her head to the bath product shop and saw Billie on the floor rubbing her head because of the fall. Eeef panicked and ran to Billie but once she got there a more smaller man who was skinnier picked up Billie. “Hey! Look at this thing!” He looked over at his friends who were standing behind him. “It’s so small!” “And cute!” His friends said while surrounding Billie who was in the mans palm. Billie didn’t seem to speak, Eeef couldn’t see her with the people surrounding her. She quickly walked up to the group of friends “give her back :|.” She said calmly. The groups attention went to Eeef and the man replied “hey, finders keepers losers weepers!” All his friends started chuckling “ yeah! What are you going to do about i-“

before one of the friends could react they had been punched in the face. They covered there nose and Eeef could see the blood slipping between the cracks of there fingers. “ I said give. Her .back” Eeef commanded with a more aggressive tone. “ H-hey! It was just a joke just- take her back.” The man said quickly handing Billie back like she was some piece of lava he couldn’t hold anymore. Eeef quickly went away from the scene and continued walking with Billie. “What the hell Eeef why did you drop me! Those boys stink like crazy!” She said to Eeef “Sorry Billie, can I make it up to you? D:???” She asked Billie with a sad look on her face. “Hmmm... you could buy me something from there.” Eeef looked at where Billie was pointing and saw the very fancy store. She could feel her wallet break by just looking at it. 

Eeef sighed once she got home. She barely had enough money to help out her parents now. She looked at the time once more. 6:25 PM. “ EEEEPP!!!” She shouted while running to her computer. She opened up tweeter to see any news about the show. “ WHHHATTTTT!!! :’0!” The shows next season was moved to next month! She sadly closed her computer and went to the living room and watched the last season added of the show sadly. She looked at her phone slumped over on the couch. She had gotten paid for that week! “Eeep! :D!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Hope you enjoyed this s/I! More episodes will come soon!


End file.
